1. Field
The following description relates to a thin film transistor array substrate and an organic light-emitting display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recent trend is that conventional display apparatuses are being replaced with portable thin flat panel display apparatuses. Because flat panel display apparatuses employ a button key and/or a touch key as input units, a reduction in the bezel thickness of flat panel display apparatuses is limited.